Broken
by Titanking666
Summary: This is a story that was asked for me to write by my dear friend SephShadowsxoxo. This is a one-shot about her OC and Apollo. She also asked me to post it. So read and be sure to tell me or her what you think of the story that I wrote for her. Like or dislike, somewhere in between, whatever your thoughts might be. P.S. SephShadowsxoxo hopes you all get a creampie from reading this.


**Here's a one-shot, to SephShadowsxoxo, from Titanking666.**

 _Apollo, Olympian god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, poetry, and Delphi, son of Zeus and Leto, played by Orlando Bloom._

 _Seph, SephShadowsxoxo's OC, underworld goddess of sex, pain, and death, daughter of Hades and Persephone, Scarlet hair with hints of black in it (kinda a Halloween themed hair color), blood red eyes, pale tanned skin, about 5'8, 36C boobs (kinda like Salma Hayek), O-shaped bubbly butt (kinda like Jennifer Lopez), and slim but athletic built body._

3rd Person POV

On a bright and shiny day in National Park, there walked a young girl. Well, not young by age, but young by physical appeal. She was just out walking to enjoy the bright and beautiful sunny day. She always loved these kind of days. They were the days that she could enjoy the peace and joy those days always seemed to have. It was a trait she carried from her mother Persephone. Before she was the queen of the underworld and Hades' wife, Persephone would spend every sun filled day outside, enjoying the rays of the sun, especially in gardens. Seph wasn't much of one for gardens like her mother, but she did love the beauty of the earth that the sun makes. Though the walk she was enjoying came to a halt as someone came in front of her. She knew who it was since there was once a romance between her and him. She just couldn't believe that he was here in front of her right now and she couldn't believe that he actually came to see her after how long ago their relationship was.

"Apollo." Seph said.

"Seph." Apollo responded.

He was almost the exact same as she remembered him. His athletic figure hadn't changed at all. His hair was a bit lighter and longer than what it used to be though. That was different. Usually his hair was dark brown and shaggy. Now it was a dark brown with a small hint of black in them and his hair went down to his neck in a shaggy style. His usually dark brown eyes seemed to be a little brighter than what she remembered to. Though with how long it's been since the two gods were together, she can't necessarily be expected to remember every single detail about him.

"Hey, what's up?" Seph asked.

"Can we talk?" Apollo asked.

"Sure." Seph answered.

Apollo then snapped his fingers and a picnic blanket was formed next to him and her. On the picnic blanket there was a bottle of champagne, two wine glasses, and music box, which instantly started to play a soft romantic melody. The two of them were very lucky that the spot of the park that they were at right now wasn't a spot that other people come too often, and the fact that the two of them were the only ones there at the time. Seph was a little surprised because she didn't know what this had to do with a talk, but she had a feeling as to what Apollo was here for. But regardless of that, she joined him in taking a seat on the picnic blanket with Apollo and allowed him to offer her a glass of champagne.

"How have you been?" Apollo asked.

"I've been fine. I could be a little better, but I'm doing great. How about you?" Seph responded.

"Things have been a bit rough ever since we broke up." Apollo answered.

"We broke up years ago, though." Seph said taking a sip of her champagne.

"I wish we hadn't." Apollo said taking a sip of his champagne.

Seph was hoping that he wasn't going to bring any of that up, but of course, he did. She wasn't really looking forward to this conversation, and she definitely not gonna like wherever else it was gonna go to.

"People change after so many years after a break up." Seph said.

"Some do yes. Some others on the other hand don't." Apollo countered.

"Apollo . . ." Seph started before she was interrupted.

"Seph, I want to have back what we once had." Apollo said.

"Apollo, I'm not the same as I once was. Things can't just go back to the way they were. It's not that easy." Seph said.

"It could be if you'd just give what we had another chance." Apollo said.

"Again Apollo, it's not that simple." Seph said.

Apollo wasn't really too happy about this. If fact, it was so heartbreaking, he had to use a lot of his will power to not burst into tears at Seph's rejection. Seph's rejection and Apollo's hurt feelings was making clouds suddenly come from out of nowhere and block the sun. But despite that, Apollo didn't want to take no for an answer. If not for the future, then he would at least ask for this moment to last for the rest of today. So at the snap of his fingers again, he got himself a guitar.

"Apollo?" Seph asked confused.

"Just listen." Apollo said as he started to play her a song.

The song that he decided to play was "Broken", written by the band Seether and famous song writer Amy Lee Hartzler, or as people just know her as Amy Lee.

 _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh._

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain away._

 _I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well._

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain._

 _Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

 _And I don't feel right when you've gone away._

 _You've gone away._

 _You don't feel me here anymore._

Seph was perfectly well aware of Apollo's skills in music and poetry and singing. But it somehow always did surprise her how good he was at it.

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again._

 _I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away._

 _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain._

 _Because I'm broken when I'm open._

 _And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

 _Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Seph was beginning to have a tear or two form in her eyes with how Apollo sang to her his heart about how he feels to her.

 _Because I'm broken when I'm open._

 _And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

 _Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

'Oh Apollo.' Seph thought to herself.

 _Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

 _You've gone away._

 _You don't feel me here anymore._

As Apollo finished the song, he put the guitar down and looked back as Seph.

"Apollo, . . . I . . . I . . ." Seph tried to get out, but couldn't find the will to do so somehow.

"Close your eyes." Apollo suddenly said.

Seph just looked at him confused as if he just asked her the most random question ever.

"Close your eyes." Apollo repeated.

Seph just did as he said and closed her eyes. She didn't really know where Apollo was going with this or what he was doing exactly, but she just decided to go with it for the hell of it. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen next. What happened though was so unexpected and caught her off guard. Apollo grabbed her cheeks with his hands and kissed her full on the lips. She was caught by surprise, but responded. Especially when he went for the tongue to tongue routine on her. When he pulled away to allow her and himself to breathe for a moment, she looked at him wide eyed and surprised. But it was in the moment that she responded to his kiss that she knew it was too late to quit now. There was no turning away now. So she grabbed Apollo by the collar of his shirt and brought his lips and tongue back to hers and brought them into a laying down position on the picnic blanket with her below him and him above her. She couldn't turn away from him now. That little stunt that he pulled on her reawakened something in her, something that she knew was from when she and Apollo were together, though she couldn't exactly tell what that one thing was exactly. As of right now though, especially since her logical side she just threw away, she didn't care. She just wanted to be incinerated by the flame that Apollo's was setting in her very existence. As the kiss went on, Seph started to undress Apollo.

"I've missed you so much Seph." Apollo breathed.

"Just shut up and keep going." Seph demanded.

And with that, they went back to kissing as well as started to undress each other. It was when they had rid themselves and each other of all of their clothes did they finally join together by Apollo entering Seph. Seph grabbed Apollo's hands and brought them to her O-shaped bubbly ass to have him grope her and she then brought her legs up so Apollo would have better access to her and be able to go deeper inside of her. Seph had her moans and groans coming out as grunts and her mouth in the shape of an "O". Apollo was just drilling into Seph at a very godly speed. Seph was in extreme bliss from it. Meanwhile, the sun was blocked by darker clouds and the sun was nowhere to be found in the clouds.

"Oh Chaos! Oh Apollo! Apollo, oh, oh, oh, oh . . . more!" Seph moaned out loud.

"Here I cum baby!" Apollo responded.

And with that, Apollo came in Seph. At the time he did that, it started to rain. Normally, Apollo doesn't blow his load that soon during him having sex with a woman, but since he was going at his godly speed, it was a bit easier for his load to be let loose. Seph however still hadn't cum. With her being a goddess of sex, she was able to hold her orgasm a lot better than most. Seeing as he still had a few ways to go, Apollo then traveled down her body with a trail of kisses and licks from her lips to her neck, and then to her 36C tits, and then to her belly, and then to her wet cunt. Reaching his destination, Apollo began to devouring her needy cunt and continued groping her ass. But he also started to grope her thighs and legs as well. All of which were being done at godly speed as well. Seph meanwhile was thrashing her head left and right, unable to handle the bliss or able to silence herself as Apollo drove her to insanity. And the rain that was pouring on them was making it even better for the two of them.

"Yes Apollo, Yes!" Seph loudly moaned while grabbing a hold of his head and bringing his head deeper into her.

This went on for a great deal of time, and Seph still didn't unleash her orgasm. So Apollo decided he needed to kick things up a notch. He brought Seph up to her hands and knees so she was on all fours. Then Apollo went behind her and started doing her doggy style and again, at godly speed.

"OH FUCK! OH, OH, OH, OH MY FUCKING CHAOS!" Seph exclaimed thrashing her head up and down from the pleasure.

Apollo remembered how much Seph loved this position. He also knew that as of the moment, he was getting closer and closer to getting Seph to finally cum. But doggy style alone wasn't cutting it. So he had to play even dirtier. He brought one of his hands back to her ass and started to finger fuck her ass. He also took his other hand and started to tightly and roughly grope Seph's boobs.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Seph screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eventually, Seph couldn't hold it anymore. Apollo was roughly sexually abusing her, not that she had a problem with that at the moment, and it was all starting to become too much. When Apollo came in her again, which made the rain pour even harder, she couldn't hold it anymore, and she let go of her restraints and blew a massive creampie. She was groaning loudly and was twerking her body a lot as she unleashed her massive load, which was getting all over not only herself and Apollo, but also the picnic blanket. Her unleashing her creampie went for a good two minutes before she released it all. Apollo and Seph were breathing really hard and were exhausted. Apollo brought himself out of Seph and laid down on the blanket to try and catch his breath. Seph was exhausted to. She laid on her side right next to Apollo so she was in his arms. And thanks to their sexual activities, the heavy rain was now a heavy thunderstorm, though the storm was of no bother to the two of them. It made the day all the more pleasurable for the two of them. Though no one could possibly say the same for all of the mortals and all of the other gods. Apollo was gonna a lot of explaining to do back in Olympus.

"That was amazing." Apollo breathed.

"Oh, it's been so long since we've done that." Seph panted.

"Too long." Apollo threw in.

"I forgot how good you were." Seph said tracing the tip of her finger over Apollo's nipple.

Apollo could feel the goosebumps that Seph was leaving on him. He could also smell the scent of the sex he and Seph just did. Looking around, he could see that their orgasms were not only all over them, but the picnic blanket as well. Their loads were literally everywhere, not that he had any reason to complain at all.

"So are we good?" Apollo asked.

He didn't get answer though. Looking down at Seph, he discovered that she had already fallen asleep from exhaustion. Apollo sighed at this, but still thought that she was just as cute and beautiful as ever. So he decided to let the question be answered later, especially since exhaustion was starting to kick in for him as well. He was certainly looking forward as to where he and Seph would be at now after this. As his eyes slowly closed, he held Seph closely to her, and swore that he would never let her go again.

 **Hope you like Seph. It was pretty difficult to write, especially in 3** **rd** **person.**

 **P.S. If I made any mistakes with this one-shot whatsoever Seph, you'll have to be the one to fix the errors.**


End file.
